1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to hand-held heated scrapers, unheated scrapers, powered paint removers, wallpaper steamers, adhesive removers, heat guns, and chemical removers. The above items are used to remove paint type materials from home exteriors and interiors and furniture, and to remove wallpaper, shelving paper, and coverings secured to a surface by an adhesive softenable by heat, moisture, or both.
2. Background Art
Heated scrapers are known in the art, but have not heretofore been combined with steam to be used in the removal of paint and adhesives. The most common means of removing these items has been by using electrically-powered paint scrapers, chemicals and heat guns. All of the above require additional tools such as putty knives or other scraping devices. This requires the user to have tools in both hands to complete a project, or to put down one tool and pick up another to complete the project.
Steamers are known in the art, but have never been entirely satisfactory. "On-board" water tanks have been used, but their water capacities are limited and the tank must be continually refilled. If the tank is too large, the unit becomes heavy and the user becomes tired. Furthermore, to remove the material from the work surface, the steamer must be put down and a different scraping device employed to complete the removal of the material. Where separate tanks have been used, they have been limited to tanks specifically designed for use with the particular steamer. In most cases, water is heated by an electric heater to produce steam and the electrical rating of the heater also affects the period of time for which the steamer can be used. The electrical rating of the heater must also be such that the steamer can be powered from a domestic power supply.
It has heretofore been unknown in the art to combine a heated scraping blade and steam in one hand-held unit, thereby providing the user with a free hand to assist in completing a project. Such combination, disclosed herein, is more effective and efficient in removing paint, coverings secured to a surface by heat and/or moisture softenable adhesives, wall paper, shelving paper, glued-down cloth, and synthetic materials.